Scarred for Life one shot
by cassidy.mariah
Summary: Alex's parents were a few of the casualities in 9/11, which also happened to be Alex's 8th birthday. Ten years later and she's finally out of foster care.All is well until her foster silblings start to get abused by their foster father. Alex fights back.


September 11, 2001. A day of terror, panic, loss. A day of mayhem, pain, fear. That day will haunt us forever. It will haunt me more. I lost both of my parents that day, which also happened to be my 8th birthday. I was a scared, confused little eight year old girl wondering why her parents weren't coming home for my birthday.

But that was ten years ago. I'm eighteen now and can officially leave the prison cell I call a foster home. It was horrible; so dark and dirty. Yet whenever child services came around the house was suddenly bright and happy. Although, that was just an act – lies and broken promises lay beneath those fake smiles.

I was so relieved to finally leave. Except I was leaving behind four little kids that had become my family over the last ten years. The oldest, Zach, wasn't even fifteen. It was his job now, to make sure nothing bad happened to any of the other kids. I had been keeping up that job since I turned 12, it wasn't the easiest job; but it was worth it.

I hugged them all goodbye. Lucy, the youngest – only five – first. Moving down the line to Maya and Sebastian, both of them were only eleven.

"You help Zach with Lucy okay?" I told Sebastian, "She can't take care of herself all alone. She needs someone looking about for her. Promise me you'll do that?"

He nodded. I turned to Zach, tears filling my eyes. He was like my little brother, we had arrived at the foster home just days after each other and became instant friends. Leaving him was the hardest decision I've ever made. But I just had to get out of this place, and he understood that.

"You know how much I wish you didn't have to go!" he whispered solfty in my ear as he tightened his grip around me.

"I know," I replied, my voice cracking as a tear rolled down my cheek, "but you know leaving you, all of you, is very difficult for me. And I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I just need out."

I gave Zach one last squeeze and wiped the tears from his cheek. I bid my final goodbyes. The looks on their faces will haunt me forever. Eye's full of sorrow and abandonment. I couldn't help but feel guilty as I turned my back to them and walked out the front door for what I thought was the last time.

I had set up an arrangement with my best friend Josey Amyotte. She had a guest room in her apartment that she was letting me use until I finally got back on my feet. She lived in an apartment building not far from the high school we went to together. I had been there several times for sleepovers and parties; so I knew where it was.

I stepped off the bus and began to look around. It wasn't anything like the foster home and for that I was grateful. The lobby was small and the air was stale. I started for the stairs, since I noticed that the elevator was out of order. Josey lived on the 3rd floor, apartment 2C.

I knocked on the door, she answered within seconds. An ear-to-ear grin was spread across her face as she welcomed me in.

"This is going to be **so** much fun!" she squealed, "I've been waiting months for you to finally move in! EEK! I'm so excited!"

I started to wonder why Josey and me were even friends anyways. I mean, because she was the captain of the cheer leading team, dated the football team's starring quarter back, was invited to **all** the parties, every guy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her. And I am more the loner type, with family problems, barely any friends, who wallowed in self pity while blaring music into my ears. I was never invited to any parties unless Josey hosted them or dragged me along, and I didn't have one single boyfriend all throughout high school, because well, I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl you've ever seen. Oh well, I guess when they say 'opposites attract', they really mean it.

Suddenly, my arm was being yanked in the opposite direction of which I was walking. Josey was giving me her version of the house tour.

"Bathroom, kitchen, living room and my room." she said, quickly pointing to each room as she said them, "And this, this is your room!"

"Er, thanks Jose." I said awkwardly.

"I'll give you some time to unpack or whatever. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"'Kay." I murmured, but she was already gone. I walked further into the room, taking it all in. A double bed was centered on the farthest wall, with a fairly sized window above it. There was a vanity by the right side of the door and a closet door on the farthest right wall, near the bed. It wasn't much, I admitted to myself, but it was all I needed.

It didn't take long to unpack, since I really didn't have much anyways. I started towards the bathroom to wash my face when I caught a glimpse of the framed picture of my mum and dad, laying at the bottom of my bag. I suddenly felt weak, and before I knew it I was on the floor, tears streaming down my face. I leaned against the bed for support, wiping my eyes to get rid of the evidence that I had been crying. I got up, straightened myself out, and set the picture on the vanity as I left the room.

It wasn't hard to find where Josey was. I just followed the sound of Jerry Springer's voice and it lead me straight to the living room, where Josey had said she would be. She looked at me as I walked in. She must have noticed the puffiness under my eyes, since a concerned look immediately crossed her face.

"Are you okay Alex?" she asked, worry laced her voice.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I replied, wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm here for you, you can tell me anything."

_Oh yeah, _I thought, _this is why Josey is my best friend._ I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Jose, I'm lucky to have you."

"Yes you are!" she laughed. I knew that she could tell I was lying, but she respected my privacy and being Josey, cheered me up by making me laugh. I sat down on the couch beside her, resting my head on her shoulder. Preparing to make fun of all the crazy people on Jerry Springer.

_I'm going to be okay, _I smiled to myself,_ I'm going to be okay. _

Weeks had past since I'd left the foster home. I fell into routine quite easily, and this one day started out normal. But suddenly took a turn for the worse...

I had woken up at 7, as usual. As I started to make myself some breakfast, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered slowly, still a little asleep.

"Hello? Is Alex Sage there?" the called asked. As soon as they finished there question, I became fully awake, knowing the callers voice immediately.

"_**Zach?**_ Is that you?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes, it's me! I need your help!" he pleaded softly, pulling me out of my happy moment.

"What is it?" I asked frantically, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it one of the other kids? Is it Luc-"

"It's..Sebastian!" he said nervously, cutting me off when I started to ramble.

"What about Sebastian? Is he okay?" I started to worry.

"Mr. Decker, after you left, he started hitting Sebastian! He's been to the hospital three times in the last week!" Zach explained, terrified for his little brother.

"WHAT?" I yelled, "Why hasn't child services or the police stepped in? Usually when a kid is in the hospital that many times in one week, they suspect something!"

"I don't know, but... it's getting worse. And whenever me or Maya try to stop Decker, he just hit's us and gives us the belt.." I could hear his voice cracking, thinking of all the pain.

I knew how he felt. Whenever Decker was 'disciplining' one of us, I would step in and try to stop him. I couldn't stand by and let that horrible man hurt those little kids. Well, whenever I did try and stop him, I got whipped with his belt. I got it a lot.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe this! I need to get you guys out of that house." I said, trying to think of a plan.

"How are you gonna do that? Wait! He's working a late shift next Thursday and Mrs. Decker has some book club thing. I'm supposed to babysit since neither of them will be home till at least 11pmr 12pm. Could you come get us then?"

"That could work... when does Mrs. Decker leave for this club?"  
>"Um, I think around 4, 'cause they go out for dinner."<p>

"Perfect, I'll barrow Josey's car and come pick you guys up around 7. That way we know both of them are long gone and there's a very low chance they'll come home early." I plotted, starting to see this plan falling together

"Alex! You're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, but make sure everyone is ready for me, just in case something goes wrong."

"I will, thanks Alex. I've really missed you. It's not the same around here without you, but I totally get why you left – I just wish you hadn't." he said softly before hanging up the phone.

"I missed you too bud." I said a little to late. Tears formed at the brims of my eyes. Although I had hated that house, those kids were my family. I'd do anything for them – even rescue them from that hell hole. They didn't deserve the things Mr Decker put them through. Someone had to stop him.

By Wednesday, I was determined to get those kids out of that house. I was paranoid though, kept running numerous scenarios through my head, of things going terribly, terribly wrong. When Thursday finally came, I started getting anxious. I borrowed Josey's car and left around 6:30pm. The foster home was on the other side of the city, about a half hour drive.

I arrived at the house just before 7pm and parked the car down the street, out of sight. I rang the door bell once. Zach must have been waiting by the door, because he answered it very quickly.

"We have a problem." he said grimly.

_Uh-oh._ I thought, "What do you mean 'we have a problem'?"

"Uh, well it's Lucy. She doesn't want to leave."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why not?"

"She say it's because, well because she already lost her parents once, she doesn't want to loose them again. We're the only family she has and she doesn't want to jeopardize that."

"Oh my god," I whispered softly, I felt like a horrible person. She was only 5 – loosing her family twice would be the most traumatizing thing any kid would have to go through. "Where is she?"

Zach led me to my old room, where Lucy sat hugging a teddy bear; crying. She looked up as I walked in.

"Alex!" she cried as she jumped off the bed to run and hug me.

"Hey Luce," I replied, bending over to lift her up, "why are you crying?"  
>"I, I-I don't want to leave Alex!" tears formed in her eyes again as she spoke.<p>

"But, we'll find you a place and a family **so** much better than the one here."

"But, but I don't want Maya and Sebastian and Zach to leave me by myself. Their the only family I've ever known."

"I will make absolutely sure that you guys don't get separated." I smiled at her.

"Pinky promise?" she pleaded, holding up her little pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." I said confidently, linking my finger around hers.

She smiled through her tears and leaded down to rest her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head. I hadn't realized how much I had missed these kids.

We head downstairs, hand-in-hand. Zach, Maya and Sebastian were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks as the front door flew open and Mr Decker walked in, a strong wave of alcohol washed over all of us. This wasn't good. He was violent sober – but he was even worse (if that was possible) when he was drunk.

_ Oh crap!_ I thought angrily to myself. _Here we go – how are we going to get out now? _

"Lexxi!" he beamed, "Never thought I'd see you here again!"

_I hate that name!_ I shivered when he said it.

"Yeah, neither did I. Guess I just missed the kids to much." I replied.

"You didn't miss me? The father to you for more than half your life?"

"You will **never** be my father!" I yelled, tears welled in my eyes. I cursed under my breath because of it. My tear ducts seems to somehow be linked to my anger, whenever I got mad or agitated, I would start to cry.

"You ungrateful brat," he yelled, stepping towards us, "we've given you **everything!** And _this_ is how you repay us?"

"You gave me **nothing!**" I screamed in retort, "Nothing but bruises and black eyes! What the hell kind of parent does that? A BAD ONE!" I was furious, and apparently so was he.

I pushed the kids behind me, protecting them from his rage, and I knew it was coming – his face was turning purple he was so angry. He stomped towards me, I braced for the pain. He didn't disappoint. Red hot pain shot through my left cheek where he had hit me. I fell to the ground, the force was so powerful. I looked up at him in awe, as I grasped my cheek in agony.

"What the hell?" I whispered, my confidence depleting, "Is that what you do when people stand up to you? Your a bully! When things don't go your way, you hit whoever is responsible. That's very manly."

"Shut your mouth! You don't know anything!" he yelled, and being the man he is, started kicking me repeatedly in the stomach while I was still down.

I coughed up blood, spitting it on the ground in front of his feet. Looking up at him I snarled, "That was **really** manly! Kick a girl while she's down. You're just a great father figure." We both looked over at Zach, Maya Sebastian and Lucy watching my 'punishment' in horror. Their eyes were wide and full of terror. "You're raising Sebastian and Zach to be drunk wife beaters. Just like the pathetic father they grew up watching."  
>"You don't know anything! Shut! The Hell! UP!" he screamed, with each pause came another shot of pain. By the time he was finished his sentence, I was limp on the floor. Pain searing through my stomach and face. It hurt to breath and my one eye was swollen shut.<p>

"Why don't you leave her alone?" an unexpected voice shouted.

I opened my good eye as much as I could, to see Sebastian – little Sebastian – standing up to the man that had been beating him ever since I left. I was proud of him, but I knew he was going to get hurt.

"What did you say son?" Decker glared at him.

"I SAID!" Sebastian raised his voice, "Leave. Her. Alone."

"As soon as she learns to keep her mouth shut, she can do whatever she wants."  
>"Good luck with that." I chuckled to myself.<p>

Decker turned around and glared at me, "Do not speak unless you are spoken too!" He raised his hand to hit me and I flinched, waiting for the pain but looked up when it didn't come.

Sebastian had taken hold of Decker's arm as soon as he raised it. Distracting him. Decker yanked his arm free and swung it at Sebastian, knocking him down.

"Don't touch him!" I screamed as Sebastian fell to the floor. "I'm the one your mad at, not him – leave him out of this, he doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Your right." Decker smiled with an evil gleam in his eye.

_Great, _I thought, _I just signed my death warrant. He's going to kill me._

"No, she's wrong." Zach's voice entered the conversation.

"What?" Decker and I questioned together, then glared at one another.

"She's wrong. This has **everything** to do with the rest of us." he said, turning to look at me, "Alex, you've never been in this alone! I don't know why you haven't realized that yet. But you better not forget it."  
>I smiled, that's all the energy I had left in me to do. If I hadn't've been in so much pain I would've jumped up and hugged Zach with all my might. He was right, I hadn't been as alone as I thought. I had Zach and Sebastian, and Maya, Lucy and Josey. They <strong>had<strong> been with me this whole time. I was blind at the fact I hadn't seen them and the part they played in my life. Suddenly I was jolted to reality when an ear shattering noise shot through the air. I looked up in horror as Mr. Decker fell limp to the ground in front of me. Blood pouring out of his mouth. As soon as he lay flat on the floor I glanced up to see Sebastian standing there, holding **the** gun that had just shot Mr. Decker.

"What did you do?" I asked Sebastian who to, couldn't believe what he had just done.

"I had to, you were spaced out and he was coming towards you. Saying how he was going to shut you up for good. You were just laying there, totally unaware that he was going to kill you." he explained, "Alex, I couldn't let him kill you. Your the only one I have, the only one all of us have."

Maya spoke up, "He's right. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do. What any of us would do."

"We love you, Alex." Lucy said softly, sticking her head out from behind Maya; where she had been hiding.

"I love you guys too." I said weakly, all the pain setting in. I opened my arms, gesturing for a hug. They all rushed at me, collapsing into a group hug on my lap. I hugged them all tightly, not wanting to let go. I knew what was coming next...the police.


End file.
